


The Courage to Love Each Other

by goodalmondscosplay



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Coming Out, Courage, Demons, Discovery, Falling In Love, M/M, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodalmondscosplay/pseuds/goodalmondscosplay
Summary: This is a story about Aziraphale finding the courage to admit his feelings for Crowley and defy Heaven in the name of love.(This is for a school assignment and I wanted feedback from actual FanFiction readers so please tell me what you think!!)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 7





	The Courage to Love Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m doing a writing contest in my English class before winter break and normally I wouldn’t do this stuff but its required and goes towards 70% of my grade so I decided to write about something I love and I love Good Omens so here we are. The theme for the contest is courage!! So I wrote a story of Aziraphale finding the courage to finally love Crowley and defy heaven! Please tell me what you think I would like as much feedback as possible so I know how to improve my story!! And don’t worry this is perfectly fine to do I won’t get kick out of the contest for posting this this is a high school assignment so it’s not like they can do much. Thank you so much for reading tho!!

Courage. Courage is something Azirphale has only had a small handful of times in his life on earth, 6000 years and it’s only come once or twice. Angels don’t defy god, they don’t ask questions they just do what they’re supposed to and not complain or fight back because if you do, you’ll fall.

For the past 6000 years ever since he met a snake in the Garden of Eden, He’s slowly been falling in love everytime he saw him roam every couple millennia. But this kind of love is forbidden for Angels and Demons, this is the kind of love that really comes from the heart and you know won’t go away even if you try. The kind of love that makes you love someone so much it hurts physically and emotionally and will break you if it needs. Angels and Demons don’t feel that kind of love it distracts them from doing their jobs. As an angel who followed rules and never talked back Aziraphale never thought he would experience this kind of love until he met a snake in a garden.

Aziraphale was scared, No, not scared he was terrified. He was scared to fall, to fall from grace to fall from the home he’s had since he was born. He felt scared to breathe anywhere out of fear that God will find out that he’s fallen in love with a demon when he knows he’s not supposed to. Angels are supposed to hate demons not fall in love with them but sometimes they are just so charming and willing to protect you and love you for the rest of your very much immortal life and that scared him because he would do the same thing.

Aziraphale knew he would fall if he confessed his love for the demon he knew he would be cast out and he kept asking himself if it was worth it. Should he keep his feelings to himself or should he admit that he’s fallen in love with the enemy? Aziraphale doesn’t know what to do he just keeps thinking back to all the good times he’s had with his demon, His red hair and valentino round sunglasses and the millions of replacements for them. The black bentley he drove all over london and likes to take 90mph down oxford ST, His “nice” personality that totally doesn’t exist but in my mind. Crowley was amazing and treated him so well it’s hard to believe he’s a demon and that his first and middle name is Anthony Janthony (yes that’s his real name) but we don’t talk about that.

“You do what God says and you do it right, It’s what we do and we don’t ask questions” Gabriel said to Aziraphale at one of there occasional meetings to talk about reports and such “You don’t fraternize with those disgusting creatures” Gabriel commented after seeing Aziraphale with the demon Crowley. Aziraphale knew that it was wrong but why can’t he enjoy this love he so desperately wants and needs to give, Aziraphale knew he needed to find the courage to love Crowley and that’s exactly what he was going to do.

Being a demon means you have to have courage or else you will get eaten alive (that may or may not be literal) you have to be tough when it comes to being a demon, we break rules and we cause chaos because that’s what we do. Demons are the ones that asked the question, the ones that got cast out from heaven for “defying god” because we had the courage to ask the questions no one else would, for we are just fallen angels with too much courage for our own good.

Crowley knew he loved Aziraphale since the wall they met on, he felt like he could find happiness with the angel he met. But he was a demon and Aziraphale was an angel they were enemies, meant to fight and meant to never get along. But he felt the angel was different, he felt he could do things with this angel that he couldn’t do with anyone else so he slithered up that wall of eden to have a conversation.

Crowley wasn’t scared, He really wasn’t, He’s been trying to show his love for the angel since the wall but each attempt fails the more the centuries go on. Crowley wasn’t scared he was afraid but not for himself since you can’t really get lower than his position, He was afraid for his angel and the danger he could be in. Being a demon is a dangerous job and the other demons have nothing to lose and don’t get him started on everyone's hatred for the angels and each other, There are no friends in hell.

Crowley would go to great lengths to protect his angel he even walked into a church for him (crazy I know). He would watch his angel from afar only trying to protect him and not make the angel uncomfortable. Crowley had courage he did really he just didn’t have the courage to tell Aziraphale about his feelings, He knew he needed to tell him because the world was ending soon and he didn’t want to waste time any longer. If they thwart Heaven and Hell’s plans to destroy humanity and go to war he was definitely going to tell him and if they didn’t stop them in time, well, he would protect his angel for the rest of his demonic life from a great war if only he knew that the very angel he was in love with was thinking the same exact thing, both of them making plans to tell each other how they feel if the apocalypse doesn’t work and now all they have to do is wait for what will happen.

And it worked. They actually beat Heaven and Hell and stopped the apocalypse just in time and they were thrilled humanity didn’t have to die but their troubles weren’t over yet. They both made a promise to themselves that they would tell each other their feelings if they won and they did and so everything begins and everything ends.

“We did it,” said Aziraphale as he sits next to Crowley on the bench at the bus stop waiting for it to come. 

“Huh, we did didn’t we” Crowley replied “some ineffable plan she made up for this to happen,” he added. Both of them with the same thing on their minds ‘I need to tell him how I feel’ and that scared both of them.

“Crowley-” Azirphale started but was interrupted by a mail truck stopping in front of them and a man hopping out.

“Excuse me sir, you have the package I’m supposed to pick up?” said the mail man that appeared in front of them suddenly.

“Oh yes dear” Aziraphale replied, He stood up and handed the package to the man who looked inside to make sure everything was in the box.

“Excuse me sir but there is supposed to be a sword in here and there is none” the mail man asked.

“Oh!” Aziraphale exclaimed, “My bad dear I’m sitting on it, don’t uh want it getting into the wrong hands now do we” he added as he handed the sword to the unknown man in front of him.

“Well thank you sir and please sign here” asked the mailman handing the clipboard to the angel “you two have a good night” he added as he started walking away.

After signing the clipboard and watching the man walk away Aziraphale sat back down next to Crowley this time just a little bit closer. He tried to find the words but he couldn’t but then he did and just as he was about to start talking the bus stopped in front of them and they got on, walking onto the bus and going to sit down Crowley reached for his hands to intertwine their fingers together.

Feeling Crowley's hand in his made him realize that he didn’t need to worry about it at all, it made him feel empowered and it gave him something he’d never really felt before but he couldn’t quite put a name to it but that didn’t matter all he needed to do was get back to Crowley's flat and get his feelings out. It didn’t matter if he got rejected or Crowley wasn’t ready he just felt he needed to do it now so he did.

They got off the bus and walked into the mayfair flat hand in hand never letting go, Aziraphale knew he needed to do it now so he went for it. “My dear, I got a little interrupted last time and I need to get this out before I keep it in too long” Aziraphale commented, “My dear if you don’t feel this way that’s and and if you do and your not ready that’s fine too I just need to tell you everything on my mind” He started. Crowley had a look of confusion on his face which he found adorable, “You are everything to me, you are my emotions, you are my feelings and actions, I’ve never felt this way before about anyone, angel nor human, you may be a demon but you are the kindest and most amazing person I know and you have been the kindest person to me in my entire life and it’s taken me awhile to find the strength to tell you but I need to” Aziraphale said finally looking Crowley in the eye.

“Angel what are you talking about?” asked Crowley.

“Please don’t be mad at me but Anthony, I am in love with you and I have been for awhile I felt now was the time to tell you” Aziraphale finally said to him feeling like he could breathe. He didn’t look at Crowley for the entirity of his confession and when he finally did he was relieved for Crowley was looking at him with such kindness and love.

“Angel, I am in love with you too, I have been for about 6000 years but that doesn’t matter right now all that matters is that we love each other and that is the best thing to ever happen to me” Crowley commented, “Angel you are the best thing to ever happen to a willy old demon like me, Thank you angel for loving me and just existing with me” Crowley finished cupping Azirphale’s face with his hands bringing him in close, so close their lips almost touching. “Can I kiss you angel?” he asked. There was no need for words when Aziraphale surged forward capturing his lips in a hot passionate kiss, throwing his arms around his neck running a hand through his hair at the same time.

They tumbled onto the couch Crowley towering over Aziraphale still kissing when Aziraphale felt it, the emotion and feeling he felt earlier but couldn’t name, He gently pushed Crowley away just enough to breathe and look at his face, He started crying tears of happiness because he finally found, “Angel why are you crying? What’s wrong? Did I do something?” Crowley asked worried.

“No my dear it’s nothing, nothing at all, just happy is all”  
“I’m glad nothing’s wrong and I’m as happy as you are”

Aziraphale found it, he found the emotion he’s been looking for. That emotion he only felt a handful of times finally came to mind, they both felt so empowered because they both finally found the courage to love each other, to confess, to be free. They found the courage to do it all. They found the courage to be themselves.


End file.
